


Люди с изнанки

by Shantana



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantana/pseuds/Shantana
Summary: Все не так, как кажется.





	Люди с изнанки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку кинкфеста: Шеннон/( | )Томо, АУ, знакомство. Шеннон начинающий музыкант с долбанутым братом, Томо – его тихий сосед, с кучей котов, девушкой и поисками работы. Юст, развязка и рейтинг – на усмотрение исполнителя. Плюшки автору за неловкие улыбки при встрече в лифте и перекуры на соседних балконах.  
> Бета: Алгарифма.  
> Рейтинга нет. Это же юст =)) Если не считать одного матерного слова.  
> Pov Томо.  
> Размер: мини.  
> Ворнинг: Никаких долбанутых братьев здесь нет. Достаточно, что Джаред мечтает о группе - вот же безумная идея))) Шеннон - фотограф. Кстати, котов здесь тоже нет, автор просто о них забыл))

  


Серый обычный день, та промозглая осень, когда не хочется жить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вставать из постели и выходить на улицу. Утро, еще более серое, чем день, заранее обещает, что нам ничего не светит. Энн спешно выпивает свой кофе и бежит, цокая маленькими каблучками, на работу. То ли правда на нее торопится, то ли хочет от меня поскорее сбежать. Впрочем, я ее не виню. Я сам себе противен последнее время, которое растянулось почти на год. Вот уже как два с половиной года назад мы сюда переехали, потому что здесь моей подружке предложили работу. Небольшой индустриальный городок, где-то на полдороге к вашим мечтам. Издали кажется ступенькой на пути приближения к ним, а оказывает мороком. Завлекает, обнадеживает, обманывает и опустошает. Так что не остается сил сбежать. Городу нужны жители. Он манит - развивайся вместе со мной; привлекает – смотри, как хорошо здесь жить. Поэтому на центральных улицах чистота и новостройки, те, что блестят стеклами, отражая высь.

Но спустя два часа после бегства Энн на работу я иду вдоль заброшенных складов, пустырей и облезлых домов. У каждого города есть своя изнанка, только не всегда у людей есть желание и время ее отыскать. Живя в своем городе и зная ее, они часто мечтают уехать, туда, где им кажется, этого нет, и если так случается, и они достигают этих мест, то они будут наслаждаться своими иллюзиями, а не разбивать их. Поэтому люди, не отклоняясь от своих маршрутов, будут гулять по парадным улицам и радоваться, что они здесь и сейчас.

Говорят, что есть твои города и не твои. Чушь, мне кажется, собачья. Но этот точно не мой. Ларек на углу, весь забранный решетками, где я привычно покупаю дешевые сигареты, закуриваю и двигаюсь дальше. Чего ради я склоняюсь по этим улицам изо дня в день, я вам не скажу - сам не знаю. Когда-то выходил искать работу, и сейчас, кажется, еще ищу. Если не работу, то хоть что-нибудь. Наверное, это привычка, успокаивающая совесть. Я кружил и кружил безо всякого маршрута по этим улицам, пока с неба не посыпалась очередная хрень. Еще не снег, уже не дождь. Я поднял голову к небу. Даже туч не видно, все затянуто свинцом. Решил возвращаться домой. Под ногами чавкало, и, подходя к дому, я вымок весь, так как не имею привычки таскать за собой зонт. С волос текло мне за шиворот и на лицо, рукава и ладони были мокрые, так что вытираться не имело смысла. Возле лифта стояли коробки и парень. Лифт в нашем доме был один, так что нам пришлось ждать, пока он спустится. А так как делать в этот момент, естественно, нечего, я, стараясь не сильно пялиться, разглядывал незнакомца. Однако он, словно почувствовав мой взгляд, а может, просто заскучав, быстро развернулся ко мне вполоборота.  
\- Привет. Живешь тут? - сказал он, улыбаясь, как и предписывают нам все, от Карнеги до великих, если мы хотим понравиться собеседнику.  
\- Да. – Впрочем, его улыбка мне не показалась искусственной, и я слегка улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Отлично, а мы только переехали. Я - Джаред.  
\- Томислав. - Парень приподнял бровь, и я поспешил добавить: - Можно просто Томо.  
Тут раскрылись двери кабины, вернувшейся на первый этаж, и явили мне еще одного незнакомца.  
\- Джей, ты уже с кем-то познакомился?  
\- Да, Шеннон, это - просто Томо. Томо, это - Шеннон.  
Они любовники. Почему-то эта была первая мысль, которая пронеслась у меня в голове. Я никогда не придавал значения ориентации, и кто с кем спит меня никак не волновало. А тут, неожиданно, сразу подумал черт знает о чем. Шеннон. Видимо, всё дело в нем. Как только открылись двери лифта, и я наткнулся на взгляд его внимательных глаз, сразу оценивающих ситуацию: где Джаред, и кто рядом с ним; как только он посмотрел на меня, и я словно попал в топливную печь, когда моя одежда еще пару минут, и вся просохнет вот так, на мне; я почувствовал, как краснею, и рванул ворот, расстегивая его.  
\- Как-то мне душно, - сказал я, стараясь скрыть за этим свое смущение.  
Шеннон пропустил меня в лифт.  
\- Наверное, ты заболел, парень. Езжай домой, а мы после тебя поднимем коробки.  
\- Да, спасибо. - Я вошел в лифт и на автомате, не глядя, нажал на нужную кнопку, продолжая пялиться на этих двоих. Вот Шеннон подходит, касается плеча Джареда, двери кабины закрываются, и лифт возвращает меня домой.  
В пустой квартире я незамедлительно очнулся и, решив, что у меня жар от простуды, скинул всю мокрую одежду и обувь у порога и пошел ставить чайник. Пока он закипал, я отнес мокрый куль в ванну и развесил шмотки. Подумал принять согревающий душ, но тут чайник, закипев, звякнул и отключился. Тогда, налив себе кружку (Энн зовет ее огромной, но я не считаю ее такой, подумаешь, почти на пол-литра) чая, я забрался с ней в постель и, завернувшись в покрывало, включил телек, под который и уснул спустя полчаса, успев опустить до этого опустевшую кружку на пол.

Все-таки я заболел. Или организм решил взять отпуск на пару дней, заставив меня сидеть дома, а не шляться по промозглым улицам и дворам. Не люблю смотреть в окна в этом городе. И не важно, где я нахожусь, на его улицах или в квартире. Поднимая голову вверх или выглядывая из окна - видишь всегда одно и то же. Свинцовое небо и серые дома с равнодушием в запыленных окнах. Им насрать на тебя, а тебе блевать от них хочется. Потому что за ними такая же чья-то никчемная жизнь неудачников. По вечерам они загораются тусклым светом, стараясь сэкономить электричество или светятся синим светом зомбиящиков тиви. В центре они чище, но равнодушие - мне плевать на тебя, неудачник - никуда не девается. В них жизнь скрыта за портьерами и жалюзи, а стекла хладнокровно отражают лишь город.  
Зато здесь в дешевых районах редко когда загорождают окна. Может, так кто-нибудь да узнает, что за ними живут. Тени, которые раньше были людьми.  
Я повесил шторы через месяц, как мы переехали, чтобы не видеть хотя бы дома, что меня окружает. Достаточно было дешевой квартиры, где минимум мебели: старые диван, шкаф, кресло, тумба, крошечная кухня и совмещенный санузел, узкий, словно пенал, а на стенах везде только краска. «Сдаются дешево меблированные квартиры». Да, уж дешевле некуда, если только не брать комнату.

Пару дней я провел дома, а потом сбежал снова бродить по этим улицам. Делать было абсолютно нечего. Смотреть глупые телешоу, где ответ знает даже ребенок, но участники думают над ним не меньше пары минут, а затем дико радуются, что он оказался верным, не хотелось; или музыкальные каналы, где одни блестящие шорты сменяются другими и хорошо, если хотя бы под музыку, а не крутят очередной сериал. Книги я все прочел, а новые не купил. Газеты Энн не покупает, пролистывая новости вместе с погодой на своем мобильнике за минуту между первым и последним глотком кофе. А ее журналы я читать не могу. Вот же глупость какая. Поэтому я просто спал. Спал, вставал, курил, пил чай и снова ложился спать. Готовить не хотелось, жрать тоже.  
Сегодня мне свезло. Продуктовому магазину нужен был грузчик на несколько дней, пока их двое не оклемаются после гриппа. Я снова при работе. Через пять дней вышел один из них, а второй, обронив себе на ногу или на руку чего-то там, так и не смог выйти. Хозяин магазина грузный толстячок Эдвард, который сам вел всю бухгалтерию и стоял за прилавком, решил оставить меня на его месте. Я сказал "спасибо" и вышел покурить. Теперь вместе с Брендоном разгружать машины и перекинуть товар по полкам будет плевое дело. Одному чаще неудобно, чем тяжело. 

Я курил одну за другой, работал все так же на подмене, звонил родителям, напоминая, что у меня все хорошо, снова покупал себе книги и не вспоминал о новых жильцах в нашем доме.  
Наступил тошнотворный декабрь. Когда ажиотаж рождества наступает в полную силу. Людям впаривают счастье под рекламой товаров. «Купите фен, и ваша жизнь изменится!..», не договаривая – «…если вы с ним примете ванну». Акции, скидки, распродажи, везде гирлянды и фонарики. И в такие дни радуешься, что живешь на отшибе этого надуманного веселья. Здесь всё те же серые дома и дворы. Здесь всё также почти не встретишь людей, которые скользят, как и я, тенями по сумрачным улицам. Сегодня мне дали расчет. Больной грузчик, наконец, подлечил свою травмированную конечность и завтра приступит к работе. У Эдварда остался мой телефон, и если снова случится нужда, он меня найдет. Не торопясь домой, я, слоняясь по улицам, думал, что подарить Энн. Пока есть деньги.

Если декабрь - это затянувшийся Хэллоуин, то январь - месяц самоубийц. Очередные надежды, проданные под табличкой счастье, рассеялись с первым порывом ветра, и следующая партия уставших разочаровываться год за годом вешается или вскрывает вены в пустоте своих комнат или квартир. Многие уезжают на все праздники в туристические поездки куда угодно по всему миру, чтобы тоска, зайдя к ним домой, не застала внутри его обитателей. Но люди с изнанки редко куда выезжают. Туристические туры не по их кошелькам. Если только к знакомым в соседний дом, двор и хорошо, если город. Чтобы хоть на несколько дней сменить обстановку. Но чаще всего - нет. Они остаются дома и смотрят, и смотрят в телеэкран, где показывают, как другие люди радуются, веселятся и празднуют, наслаждаясь жизнью, о которой они могут лишь мечтать. Хотя уже даже не мечтают. Для них та жизнь подобна жизни на Луне - несбыточная фантастика, которая бывает лишь в кино. А те, кто верит в нее, еще больше страдают от невозможности дотянуться. И потом либо вешаются, либо переходят в первую категорию - неверующих. Фантастика все это. Бывает только в кино.

А после я услышал смех. Он звенел и перекатывался от одного дома к другому, пролетая через пустые дворы и улицы. "Дети" - подумал я, и тут же себя поправил: "Вряд ли". Дети здесь не смеялись, как правило. Гоготали, да, собирались кучками, орали, пели, иногда доебывались до кого-нибудь, сидели в каких-то своих местах и логовах. А совсем маленьких детей я тут не встречал. Тех, кто еще не разучился смеяться. Я пошел на этот чужеродный здесь звук, как крыса за трелью из волшебной флейты, и вышел к заброшенной яме. Когда-то здесь хотели что-то построить, вырыли котлован и на этом закончили. То ли денег не хватило, то ли появились другие, более привлекательные цели. А яму так и оставили разрытой. Теперь же на ее обледенелом склоне катались двое и смеялись во все горло. Услышав за спиной звук, я обернулся. Рядом стояла еще парочка незнакомых ребят. Я взглянул по сторонам. Люди вылезали из всех щелей, привлеченные смехом, выглядывали из окон, и те отражали их бледные лица.  
\- Давайте все сюда! - прокричал Джаред и полетел на заднице вниз, сбитый Шенноном, умудрившись в последний момент обернуться и утащить его за собой. Удивительно, но уже меньше чем через минуту, на горке они копошились не одни. Стало тесно и ещё веселей. Будто люди вспомнили, что умели когда-то смеяться. Так непривычно. Сначала тянешь губы в улыбке, открываешь рот, вылетает хрип, ещё испуганный, смущенный, обрывистый, делаешь вид, что прокашливаешься. Ещё через несколько мгновений я уже сам летел вниз, смеясь вовсю и радуясь не пойми чему, просто так. Смех не стихал, его становилось больше и больше. Добрый, радостный, он разлетался всё дальше и дальше, привлекая случайных прохожих и увлекая их за собой. А над нашим головами и бестолковым весельем простиралось стальное небо.  
Только когда совсем стемнело, и мы перестали видеть друг друга на расстоянии вытянутых рук, все решили отправиться по домам. И хотя мы были мокрые и задыхавшиеся от возни, веселье всё ещё клокотало в нас. Громче звучали голоса расходившихся небольшими кучками людей. И, кажется, многие из нас только сегодня познакомились друг с другом.  
Я шел за парнями, всё ещё улыбаясь и не смолкая.  
\- Классно, как же классно мы повеселились, - слова рвались из меня на эмоциях.  
\- Да, было весело, - Джей счастливо улыбался, и Шеннон отвечал ему тем же, глядя на него.  
Что они братья, прояснилось ещё на горке, но сейчас, следуя за ними, я, не отрывая глаз от Шеннона, радовался и сожалел об этом одновременно.  
\- Хочешь подняться к нам, Томо? - обернулся ко мне Джаред.  
\- Джей, нам всем надо переодеться, и Томо тоже, - влез в наш диалог Шеннон, когда я был готов выкрикнуть "Да". - Он может прийти к нам завтра, - Шеннон тоже обернулся и посмотрел на меня. - Договорились?  
Я только кивнул в ответ, всё ещё улыбаясь. Разве возможно было от этого отказаться?

На следующий вечер я протоптался возле их двери минут десять, прежде чем нажал кнопку звонка. Опасался всего сразу: что я не вовремя, что сегодня у нас нет вчерашнего радостного запала и что общения не получится. А так хотелось ещё праздника. Вот такого - внезапного, как был вчера, а не по расписанию календарей.  
Дверь открыл Джей.  
\- Томо. Заходи, давай, - он схватил меня за плечо и потащил внутрь следом за собой, в комнату. Я вошел и остолбенел. Прямо на меня смотрело солнце. Огромное яркое солнце. С широкими лучами. Джей сбоку плюхнулся на диван, а я всё стоял и разглядывал это великолепие.  
Следующий момент - широкие ладони касаются меня, впихивая дальше в комнату, чтобы я не загораживал проход, даже сквозь рубашку чувствую их согревающее тепло и совсем теряю себя. Кажется, меня впихнули в кресло, по крайне мере пришел я в себя, сидя там. И вроде бы братья не смотрели на меня как на тихого психа.  
\- Понравилось наше солнце, Томо? - Шенн улыбался, сидя рядом с братом на диване.  
\- Да, - выдавил я хрипло, так как в горле почему-то пересохло.  
\- Это всё Джей, молодец, - Шенн потрепал его вихры. – Ладно, осматривайся, - он встал с кровати и пошел на кухню. - Я хотел спросить, ты кофе будешь или пиво?  
\- Кофе.  
\- С сахаром, с молоком?  
\- Да.  
\- И с тем и с другим? - Шенн добродушно улыбнулся  
\- Да, - сейчас, кажется, я и уксус выпил бы, предложи он мне его.  
Шеннон вернулся спустя минуту, неся в руках две кружки с горячим напитком.  
\- Держите, лакомки, - одну он протянул мне, а другую Джею, и вышел снова, чтобы захватить и себе.  
\- Брат пьет черный, - поделился со мной секретом Джаред. 

В их комнате стояли такие же старые вещи, как у нас с Энн, но жилье воспринималось совершенно по-другому. Во-первых - все стены в квартире были выкрашены не той болотно-грязной краской, а белой. Везде были развешены плакаты, постеры, фотографии, и то тут, то там встречались на стенах записи и рисунки, сделанные ребятами. И конечно - солнце. На всю стену. Замечательное, на которое я не уставал любоваться, улыбаясь.  
Джаред собирался объездить весь свет, став солистом своей группы. Он писал песни и фонтанировал идеями. Придумывал образы, входил в роль, изображая из себя то ангела, то вампира, то сумасшедшего, и первый же начинал ржать над собой. Шеннон подыгрывал и подначивал. Близость братьев бросалась в глаза, так, что щемило сердце. Эти постоянные гляделки друг на друга, касания и никакой личной территории. Словно выросшие в одной корзине котята. Я с завистью смотрел на них. У меня были сестра и брат, но между нами не было такого. Мы были родственниками, которые любили друг друга на расстоянии. В несколько лет или в несколько штатов. При встрече мы всегда были рады видеть друг друга, но совместное проживание изо дня в день по собственной инициативе как-то никогда не приходило нам даже в голову. А эти двое, катаясь по дивану, снова мутузились, как вчера на горке, и хохотали.  
\- Какая вчера толпа собралась, здорово повеселились, давненько тут никто так не смеялся, - вспомнив про вчерашнее, сказал я.  
\- Да, весело было. А чего вы раньше не катались? - выныривая из-под брата, ответил Джей.  
\- Так горки же не было… - И следом добавил: - Ну, то есть льда на горке. Откуда он взялся?  
Шенн вздохнул и отпустил брата, они посмотрели на меня, переглянулись и хором ответили:  
\- Всего лишь четыре ведра воды.

Теперь, вечерами возвращаясь домой, я обязательно задирал голову кверху, чтобы увидеть, как в маленькой квартирке парней окна светятся ярким светом. Словно их настенное солнце разгоняло мглу, там, под самой крышей и в глубине моей души.  
В один из вечеров, когда я снова к ним пришел, Джаред мучил гитару, Шеннон был в душе, и я, плюхнувшись по обыкновению в "своё" кресло, нечаянно увлекся ритмом.  
\- Джей, - протянул я руку к гитаре, - дай, я попробую тебе подыграть, а ты пой, как чувствуешь правильным.  
Не сразу, но видимо быстро, мы нашли то, что Джаред жаждал получить на выходе из этой песни. Звук и слова сложились. Надо было добавить ударных, и еще немного, но в целом я чувствовал - звучит! Джаред, довольный, выдернул меня из кресла и обнял. Я, не привычный к этому, но уже столько наблюдавший за братьями, понимал, что для него это очень важно. Я обнял его в ответ, а Шеннон, выйдя из ванны, любовался нами с порога. На шее - полотенце, а с мокрых волос оставшиеся капли летят на его плечи, спину и грудь. Босиком, в одних штанах, он двинул к нам, улыбаясь.  
\- Получилось, Джей?  
Джаред тут же отцепился от меня, разворачиваясь к нему, глаза от счастья светятся, и я вижу, как Шеннон расслабляется, считывая в них всё.  
\- Томо, он... - Джаред запинается на пару секунд, а взгляд Шеннона уже находит меня, и словно гладит, лаская. - Он почувствовал, понял, что я хочу.  
\- Отлично, - Шеннон обнимает его, а не меня почему-то, хотя я очень за них рад и стою, улыбаюсь.  
\- Кофе? - отстраняясь от брата, спрашивает Шенн его и меня.  
Джей кивает, я говорю "Да", и Шеннон удаляется на кухню, чтобы через несколько минут принести нам напиток. Его пальцы соприкасаются с моими на чашке, я дергаюсь, Шеннон улыбается, тихо произнося "аккуратнее", и держит кружку, наверняка думая, что дернулся я от кипятка в ней. А вручив её мне, он относит вторую кружку брату.  
Джей делает пару глотков и, конечно, не может сдерживаться, чтобы не закидать меня вопросами.  
\- Томо, ты музыкант ведь? Работаешь? С кем? Или в поиске?  
Я молчу, отхлебывая свой, а братья выжидательно смотрят на меня.  
\- У меня есть музыкальное образование, - я снова прячусь за кружкой, делая глоток. Не хочу говорить об этом, но видимо придется. - И да, у меня есть работа. Я - грузчик.  
\- Почему? - подскакивает Джей. - Ну, да, это же временно, значит, ты в поиске.  
\- Да, предполагаю, никто не мечтает о карьере грузчика с рождения, и я в том числе, - кофе в кружке только на глоток осталось. - Всё верно - я в поиске. Но карьеры музыканта не ищу.  
Словно я его ударил. Джей подался назад, спиной опираясь на брата, сидящего позади него, а Шенн привычно его обнял.  
\- Расскажешь? - тихо спросил он.  
\- Не хочу, - пробурчал я недовольно. Я не просил лезть ко мне в душу, я не хотел обижать Джея и тем расстраивать Шеннона. Я не хотел всего этого. Я только хотел подыграть ему на гитаре.

А Джаред словно подзарядился от аккумулятора.  
\- Ты можешь не говорить причины, по которым ты поступаешь так или иначе, но ты музыкант, и хороший, тонко чувствующий нужный ритм и звучание. Талант это или кропотливый навык - судить не берусь, хотя я думаю, что талант. Но отказываясь от этого, ты сам себя ограничиваешь, уродуешь и делаешь калекой. Это как танцору перебинтовать ноги. Ходить возможно, но пируэты не выписывать. А главное, зачем добровольно от этого отказываться? Потому что, какие бы не были причины, я не знаю и знать не хочу весомого довода, чтобы сделать это.  
Шенн сильнее прижал его к себе, успокаивая, подул в волосы, переплел свои пальцы с его.  
\- Джей, хватит. - И через минуту: - Мы пойдем покурим, хорошо?  
\- Да, я все равно собирался в душ. Стой, Шеннон! - Он развернулся резко и протянул руку, касаясь волос брата: - Там зима, помнишь, заболеть хочешь?  
Шеннон перехватил его пальцы и, прижав их к своей груди, где сердце, сказал:  
\- Обещаю, я ненадолго.  
\- Ладно, - Джей встал и, прихватив наши пустые кружки, вышел на кухню, а следом хлопнул дверью ванной комнаты.  
\- Пошли, - Шенн, заскочив в коридор, накинул куртку и кроссовки.  
На балконе было высоко и тихо. Не боюсь высоты, но чувствую себя неуютно. Смотреть вниз не хотелось, да и что я там не видел. Вдаль тоже, но получалось, что больше смотреть некуда, если только не пялиться на Шеннона. А я боялся, что он продолжит неприятный мне разговор или вообще не заговорит со мной. Или скажет, чтобы я больше не приходил. Нервничая, скурил первую сигарету за четыре затяжки и закурил следующую, чуть успокаиваясь. Шеннон молчал. Но в его молчании было уютно. Будто он поддерживает меня им. И все же я не выдержал, уже докуривая третью сигарету:  
\- Скажи что-нибудь.  
Шеннон развернулся ко мне, и в его глазах я не нашел осуждения  
\- Сам разберешься, не маленький - он улыбнулся краешком губ. - Только не затягивай с этим, парень. Жизнь - довольно короткая штука, если у тебя есть на нее планы. - Его окурок, как и мой, полетел вниз.  
\- Приходи завтра, Томо, - после, закрывая за мной дверь, сказал он.  
Джаред больше не заводил со мной разговоров на эту тему, но спустя несколько дней Шеннон притащил вторую гитару.  
\- Подыграешь, если захочешь, - Джей протянул ее мне и продолжил что-то наигрывать на своей.  
А Шеннон, улыбаясь, отправился на кухню готовить вкусный кофе.

Как-то в конце зимы мы рассматривали снимки Шеннона, висящие на стенах. Два из них висели вместе на одном держателе.  
\- Скажи, о чем ты думаешь, глядя на них? - спросил Джей.  
На первом снимке - ворона подбиралась к мячу. Он был большой, она маленькая в сравнении с ним. Но очевидно было, как она буквально глаз на него положила. Даже лицо, или что там у птиц, выражало коварство. На следующим снимке - она взлетела вместе с мячом, проткнув его своими когтями. Потащила богатство в гнездо.  
\- Дурацкая птица детский мяч умыкнула.  
\- Никого не напоминает?  
\- Завидующих людей?  
\- Да. Глупая ворона прельстилась чьей-то целью. Ведь кому-то этот мяч был нужен, намного больше, чем ей. Так и многие люди кругом видят цель других и считают, что им ее надо, когда в действительности им не поднять, а, получив, достать лишь ошметки от чужого прекрасного нечто. Девушки завидуют подругам, что у них такие бойфренды, парни завидуют друзьям, что у них такие подруги. Служащий завидует начальнику, стесненный в деньгах - богатому, циник - мечтателю, мечтатель - практичному приятелю. Наивность - опыту, опыт – наивности, и так до бесконечности.  
\- И что, Джаред, мы все прокляты? - улыбнулся я, в глубине души понимая, что сейчас я в большей мере говорю о себе. Я завидовал Джею. Что у него есть такой брат. И что этот брат сейчас обнимает его, а не меня. Я давно запутался в своих желаниях. Шеннон безумно привлекал меня, так, что я и не смог понять, чего бы я хотел больше: такого брата или такой близости с ним.  
\- Нет, конечно, - засмеялся он. - Просто идти надо к своим целям, не глазея по сторонам, выбирая, у кого они прекраснее. Решить точно, чего ты хочешь, и больше не сомневаться в своем выборе.  
\- А если есть зависть, и нет целей?  
\- Тогда твоя жизнь будет похожа на воронье гнездо. Склад драгоценностей-пустышек, приносящих радости только в момент их получения, плюс-минус еще неделю. И все - игрушка поблекла. И ты не понимаешь уже, чем она привлекала тебя раньше, что в ней такого, что ее так хотел кто-то.

Первого марта братья уехали, влекомые дальше своими целями и маршрутами. Накануне мы допоздна засиделись у них в квартире. Я не хотел уходить, понимая, что завтра, послезавтра или через неделю, мне уже некуда будет так прийти, а они, словно чувствуя мою нужду в них, не гнали меня. Мы как всегда пили кофе, что-то музицировали, шутили, болтали. После мы с Джаредом сидели на кухне, тихо переговариваясь, пока Шеннон дремал в комнате, устав за день.  
\- Томо, зачем ты пропадаешь в этом городе? Что или кто тебя здесь держит?  
\- Я не знаю, Джаред. Сначала, когда мы только сюда с Энн переехали, мне казалось, ерунда, сейчас всё наладится. Всё это временно. Потом мне хотелось доказать ей, что я не неудачник, поэтому начал цепляться за любую работу, а грузчики нужны везде и всегда. А теперь не знаю. Мне кажется, мы с Энн словно родственники стали. Или соседи, которые уже тысячу лет живут под одной крышей. Время от времени я звоню родителям, сказать, что у меня все хорошо. Может, не хочу возвращаться, признавая, что не справился. Я не знаю, Джаред, не знаю, - положа голову на свои скрещенные руки, лежащие на столе, закончил я.  
\- Необязательно же возвращаться домой, Томо. Просто подумай, где бы ты ещё хотел побывать? Почему бы тебе туда не съездить? Работу грузчика найти можно везде, - добродушно усмехнулся он.  
\- Знаешь, я здесь как в болото попал. В котором чем сильнее трепыхаешься, тем больше увязаешь. Постепенно понимаешь - не надо делать резких движений, и проживешь чуть больше. И вот так, спеленутый этой жижей и одурманенный миазмами, смиряешься со своим положением пленника, и оно уже не кажется тебе таким уж ужасным.  
\- Да, я заметил, мы словно на кладбище оказались.  
\- Ты верно подметил, Джей. Это именно кладбище живых мертвецов. Не тех зомби, что умерли и поднялись. А тех, кто живые уже мертвы.  
\- Понимаю: живое тело, мертвая душа. Но вспомни горку. Как смеялись и хохотали эти ожившие мертвецы. Ты был одним из них. А теперь посмотри на себя.  
\- Это всё вы. Вы с братом оживили меня и тех людей тогда на горке.  
\- Нет. Мы только залили ее водой. Это мог быть ты или кто-то другой. Почему никто не сделал этого раньше?  
\- Никому не приходило в голову.  
\- А ведь это так просто. - Джей ещё что-то хотел сказать, но сдержался. Встал, оглядел кухню. Предложил кофе и, когда я отказался, сказал, что намерен принять душ. А я могу оставаться, если захочу. Конечно, я остался. В душевой зашумела вода, а я на цыпочках прокрался в комнату и уселся на пол напротив спящего Шеннона. Любовался им и словно старался запечатлеть в памяти его таким. Свет из кухни косой чертой падал в комнату, рассеивая темноту, не попадая на спящего, зато мне его было хорошо видно. Внимательные глаза, взгляд которых чаще смеется, чем серьезен, сейчас прикрыты пушистыми ресницами. Руки, которые так часто приковывают моё внимание и рождают желание оказаться в плену их объятий, сейчас свободно лежат. Ладони. Теплые, сухие. Я знаю. Подушечки пальцев мягкие, а дальше твердые мозоли. У Джареда, наоборот - подушечки твердые, словно окаменелые, а следом нежная, но крепкая ладонь. Одеяло сползло и прикрывает его лишь ниже пояса. Шеннон спит без майки, на обнаженной груди почти нет волос. И мне так хочется положить на неё голову, чтоб услышать его сердцебиение

\- Давно тут сидишь? - его хриплый ото сна голос пробирает меня до мурашек.  
\- Нет. Джаред в душе.  
\- Я слышу, - усмехается он тихо и приподнимается на локтях.  
\- Лежи, спи, я не буду мешать.  
\- Я уже проснулся, - Шеннон заново откинулся на подушки и скосил на меня глаза. - Ты что-то хотел, правда?  
И я, враз став весь пунцовый, не выдержал, боясь и зная, что другого случая не будет, схватил его руку и, поцеловав ладонь, прижал ее к своей щеке.  
Он не одернул руку, как я опасался, а позволил мне к ней прижиматься, и, когда я её отпустил, провел, ласково касаясь пальцами, по моему лицу. Я выждал минуту, но не знал, что делать дальше. Я был счастлив и несчастлив одновременно. Я мог забраться на кровать и прижиматься к нему, но страшился сделать это. Что после? После того как прижмусь? У меня не было опыта. И я совсем не был уверен, что хочу его заиметь. Я просто хотел, чтобы он меня обнял и прижал к себе, чтобы я смог услышать, как бьется его сердце. Ощутить его объятия.  
Шеннон сел на кровати, натянул джинсы и прошел в коридор, чтоб через секунду вернуться в кроссовках и куртке.  
\- Пойдем, покурим?  
Я вышел вслед за ним на балкон и закурил, стоя чуть в стороне от него. Было стыдно и обидно одновременно. Я курил и смотрел в черное небо. Ни звезд, ни луны. Слепая ночь. Я прикурил вторую сигарету, выбросив окурок первой. Шеннон, стоя возле самой двери, на бетонном возвышении, тоже потянулся за второй. Сделал пару затяжек, а потом, тихо проговорив: "Иди сюда", прижал меня к себе, как я о том и мечтал. Мы молчали, стояли и курили, и я был счастлив как никогда. И только два красных огонька вспыхивали в темноте.  
\- Ты запутался, Томо, - сказал он мне на ухо тихо, словно боясь разбудить людей в округе. - Ты желаешь не меня, а близкого человека, который бы о тебе заботился так же, как я о своем брате. - Мне стало неуютно и захотелось отстраниться, но он продолжил: - Это нормально, парень. Мы все хотим, чтобы нас любили. - И вот тогда я действительно словно ожил и благодарно сказал "Спасибо". За то, что он понял и не оттолкнул, за то, что они с братом действительно пробудили меня к жизни.

В одной из книг я прочитал фразу: "А весна пахнет смертью". Сейчас, стоя на вокзале, спустя всего три дня после того, как братья уехали, я докуриваю сигарету и бросаю ее, прежде чем войти в вагон. Оборачиваюсь на серый город, пленником которого я так долго был, протягиваю билет и захожу в салон, где устраиваюсь возле окна, больше не желая отгораживаться от этого мира. И пускай по весне снег, тая, оголяет мусор и грязь, накопленные за зиму, я уверен: весна - всегда пахнет жизнью, ведь хрупкий зеленый росток пробивается, несмотря ни на что.

декабрь 2012


End file.
